Let The Music Play
by JenniferLaMontagne
Summary: "Get your hands off me!". Things get a little out-of-hand for JJ when she goes out to celebrate Garcia's birthday.


"Are you sure you're okay with this? I can always ring and cancel…", JJ said as she screwed in the back of her earring, looking at Will through the mirror on her vanity.

He nodded and held up both hands, sitting down at the bottom of their bed, "It's fine J," he said, crossing his arms, "I'm able to look after myself for one night…"

JJ frowned and stood up, turning to face him, "I know you are, it's just…it's your first weekend off in forever, Henry is at a sleepover at Hotch's- and instead of spending time with you, I'm going out…"

Will took her hands in his and pulled towards him, standing up. He pulled her so close that their faces were almost touching, "Don't feel bad, you have to go out and celebrate Penelope's birthday with the girls, I understand, okay? And you have the day off tomorrow, we can spend that together…alright? We can do whatever you want…", he breathed as he kissed her lips softly, moving his hands down to grip at the sides of her waist.

JJ laughed and pulled away, lightly hitting him on his shoulder, "Do not smudge my make-up…", she said, pretending to be annoyed, "It's taken me forever to try and make me look twenty-six again…"

Will laughed, "Darlin', you'll always be gorgeous to me…"

She rolled her eyes, "You are so full of bullshit, you know that?", she whispered, before pressing her lips against his again, sighing as he broke away, "I wish you could come out with us…"

Will widened his eyes and shook his head in mock-horror, "Oh no, I don't think I'd be ready for one of Penelope Garcia's famous nights out…"

JJ chuckled, pulling herself out of Will's reach and collecting various items from around the room to stuff into her tiny black clutch bag. She finally dropped her cell in, and squeezed the clasp shut. "I'll have my cell with me all night," she informed Will, as she saw the headlights of Garcia's car shine through the window of their bedroom, illuminating the facing wall, "…although it may be kinda loud, so texting be would be a safer option, and you know, if you get lonely and want me to come home," she ignored his laugh, "…I shall be here in a heartbeat…", she smiled at him, before frowning at the window as Garcia beeped the horn to get her to hurry up, "And if Hotch calls and Henry needs me, and you can't get to my cell, we're gonna be at Fur, alright? On Patterson…okay, _okay_, Garcia, I'm coming…"

She leaned in to Will again, kissing him harder this time, "I love you".

He smiled as he reciprocated the kiss, before turning her to face the doorway, "I love you too, now go, before she gives herself a hernia…"

"Good night…", he heard JJ's voice drift down the stairs, and then he heard the thud of the front door closing.

* * *

"If one more guy tries to grab my ass, I swear to God…", JJ shouted as she downed the shot that Garcia had placed in front of her moments before.

"Hey kitten, it's not the guys' fault that you are really hot…", Garcia exclaimed, shouting to be heard over the music.

Emily laughed, swirling the umbrella from her cocktail between her fingers, "Hey, I want another one of these…PG?", Garcia nodded, as did JJ, and Emily turned towards the bar to order them another round.

"One second", JJ held up a finger and pointed to her left, "I'm gonna go to the ladies' room, can you mind my purse?", she asked Garcia, who gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

She was nearly at the restroom's door when her path was blocked by some twenty-something, drunken college student, who was struggling to keep himself upright… "Hey baby", he slurred, trying to wrap his arm around JJ, who dodged, "What's your name?"

She scoffed and carried on past him, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away.

* * *

The club was a lot more crowded when JJ exited the restroom a few minutes later, and she had to squint through the flashing lights to try and see Emily and Garcia at the bar. She tried to push her way through all the dancing bodies, but it was no use.

JJ made her way to the side of the dance space, trying to go around it, pushing the intoxicated students lightly out of the way. She thought she could see her two friends sitting at the bar as she neared it, and was suddenly pulled back by someone taking hold of her right hand.

She turned around quickly, coming face-to-face with the man from earlier, his grip still tight on her hand.

JJ rolled her eyes and tried to pull her hand away, but his grip grew stronger.

"A dance?," he slurred, pulling her closer to him. She pushed him away with her one free hand, shaking her head. "Ah, come on…", he shouted over the music.

"No!", she shouted, trying to look around to see whether she could see Garcia or Emily and catch their eyes, but she couldn't see them.

Then, JJ realised that his hand was also closing in on her waist, and gently pulling her to the edge of the dance-floor, on the side furthest away from her friends. She reached up to slap him with her free hand, but he was quicker than she had anticipated and had grabbed her wrist in a second. She saw a grin spread across his face as he shook his head, "Don't be like that…", he said, trying to pull her towards him again as she fought against his hold. Why wasn't anyone helping her?

He moved her hands from her sides to in front of her body to block the blow of her knee coming up to hit his groin. She could hear him chuckling as he pushed her against the nearest wall, and she tried as hard as she could to slip away from his grip, kicking him in the shins repeatedly.

"Get off me!…", she screamed, looking around, wondering why nobody was helping them. And then she realised, to everyone else, they must just look like another couple trying to get it on, in a corner of a nightclub where no-one could see.

He laughed again as she brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly, wincing when she reached out and scratched his face. "You want to play dirty eh, you stupid little bitch?", he asked mockingly as she tried to knee him again, distancing his lower body from her legs.

"Get off me…", JJ repeated as he moved closer again, struggling in his grasp as he held on to her wrists tighter. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for his lips to touch her again when she heard the loud sound of skin hitting against skin, as a punch was thrown.

As she opened her eyes, she heard a voice she recognised,

"_She said to get your hands off her…"_

The man who had been grasping JJ all this time lay on the ground, clutching the ride side of his face, blood pouring from his nose. He looked from JJ to her rescuer and stood up and ran before he could get hit again.

JJ turned and exhaled deeply, throwing her arms around her saviour.

"Thank you so much", she whispered, "How'd you know where I was?"

Will smiled and kissed the top of her head gently,  
"I got lonely…."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I'd love it if you would review, it really keeps me going. I know this wasn't some of my best work, but hey, it's something!**


End file.
